Inuyasha Story yay!
by Inuyasha half demon warrior
Summary: well i usually dont write stories but hey im so so bored....oh um it might annoy u im sorries hehehe um bye


Inuyasha Story of Pain By me Jeffrey Gonzalez  
  
Inuyasha- why should I do this huh!?  
  
Kagome-well if you wanna become full demon you're going to have to do it.  
  
Inuyasha- But all you have to do is give me the jewel shards!!  
  
Kagome- I know that! Don't you think I know that? Your going to have to because well we have been through a lot you know? And you never never wear any but that stupid red robe soo..  
  
Inuyasha-im wearing a chicken suit!!!  
  
Kagome-hehehehe  
  
Inuyasha- that's not funny!!!  
  
Kagome yes it is!!! Hehehehehe  
  
Inuyasha- well I'll find another way to become full demon *takes the suit of and puts back his robes* that feels better.stupid girl!! *sticks his tongue out at her*  
  
Kagome-*very very angry think of a plot* Inuyasha can you catch?  
  
Inuyasha- of course I can I am after all half demon!  
  
Kagome- ok.catch*throws one jewel shard in the air*  
  
Inuyasha-*jumps high in the air*  
  
Kagome-sit!!!(if you don't know kagome has a spell over Inuyasha whenever she says "sit" he automatically sits at a moment and in this case he's high in the air he's gonna fall hard)  
  
Inuyasha- noooo!!!*falls on the ground* ow!!!!  
  
Kagome- ha that's what you get Inuyasha you should be a nice little demon!  
  
Shippo- are you guys fighting!!(shippo little demon thing that hangs around kagome I think he likes her) I told you guys not to fight we are on a quest!!  
  
Inuyasha-oh the "quest" well if she just give me the shards I could fly to the place... What place it is again..whats it named??  
  
Kagome- its some place called "pain island"  
  
Inuyasha- well that's a cheerful name..  
  
Shippo- well we have to go there...are enemy is there.  
  
Inuyasha- wait we have an enemy I thought we just had to go there to see if the missing jade shards were there(jade shards are like um well there the ruby shards sorta sister if Inuyasha contains them and joins them with the ruby shards he'll be the strongest demon in the world!) hey waita second how do we know the old man was telling the truth!( on there way to a spring they found a old man he was sorta crazy he looked beat up he told Inuyasha gibberish about jade shards power what would happen if the dark side got them you know basic things about important things that can make you all powerful)  
  
Shippo- well he gave me this *shows Inuyasha a jade shard*  
  
Inuyasha - when did he give you that!!!*takes the shard*  
  
Shippo-hey!! Give that back!!*tries to take it but he's to weak* he gave it to me before we left now give it back!!  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha!! Give that back to Shippo!! Sit!!Sit!!Sit!!Sit!  
  
Inuyasha-*rapidity falls in to the ground four times* o.k!!!!  
  
Kagome- ok then give it back!  
  
Inuyasha-*gives back the shard* stupid fox demon!!  
  
Shippo-bleh!!  
  
Kagome- ok then lets go.  
  
Chapter 2 "Quest to the Pain Islands"  
  
So they go threw the dark forest and they meet a demon moster it caught kagome and then.  
  
Inuyasha- let her go!!  
  
Shippo- yeah let her go bully or I'll have to go medieval on your butt!!!  
  
Inuyasha-medieval!!?? *takes his almighty sword out of its case well I don't know about going medieval on the monster but im sure going to kick some ass!!!!  
  
Yusuke- hahahaha you think you two can beat me!!?? Hahahahaha you so funny you guys cant even tickle me!! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Inuyasha- we'll see about that!!  
  
Shippo-yeah!!*does his little magic thingy* FOX FIRE!!!  
  
Inuyasha- SHIPPO!!! You know your magic sucks!  
  
Yusuke-hahaha was that you're best shot!! If it was you're going to lose terribly!!  
  
Inuyasha-ha he is the only weak one you haven't even fought me  
  
Fight scene!!!!! Inuyasha jumps in the air saying "lets see what you got monster!!!" the monster shoots him with his mouth fira!! Inuyasha falls hard on the muddy ground he feels pain he sees that kagome is in the monsters right claw he thinks quickly then gets back up he does his attack "SOUL SLASHER!!" he manages to hit the monsters eye and temporally blinds him. It gives him enough time to help kagome he leaps toward her "kagooooommmme!!!!" the monster quickly figures out what was his plan the monster jumps high in to the pitch black sky he does a new attack "SPIRIT WAVE!!!!" it knocks Inuyasha out for just a few seconds.meanwhile Shippo looks for the jade shard in his little bag sack thing "where are you where common common!!" he looks deeper in to the leather bag "yes!" "Inuyasha!!" he throws the jade shard to him. he catches it he puts the shiny jewel into his skin he feels a great increase of power "kagome!!!" he does a new attack "DEMON SLASH!!!" he chops the monster into half. kagome is falling unconscious Inuyasha jumps to catch her.he catches her. Shippo comes running where Inuyasha landed.  
  
Shippo- is she ok is she.  
  
Inuyasha- don't worry she's just unconscious she'll be fine.  
  
Shippo-um can I have the jade shard back? (Shippo knows if he puts the jade in his skin he will be powerful)  
  
Inuyasha- are you crazy!!?? Im going to keep this.  
  
Kagome-*in a weak voice*Inuyasha..  
  
Inuyasha-kagome are you alright?(he's worried)  
  
Kagome-what happened?  
  
Inuyasha-do you need anything? Should I get you water?  
  
Kagome- are you worried?? (She's surprised.Inuyasha well doesn't like kagome because well...never mind)  
  
Inuyasha-.  
  
Kagome- thank yo.*she falls into a deep sleep*  
  
Shippo- you like her don't you?? (he's jealous)  
  
Inuyasha-*blushes* um. no of course not. I don't like her.*hits Shippo on the head with his knuckle*  
  
Shippo-ow!! That hurts!! Give me back the jade shard!!  
  
Inuyasha-*thinks of a clever plan to keep the shard* lets make a deal then.  
  
Shippo-"deal??"  
  
Inuyasha- yeah um you can have kagome and I'll keep the shard.  
  
Shippo-*blushes*um..wh-wh-why would I want to have kagome??  
  
Inuyasha- I know you like her I see when you stare at her*gets sticks and starts camp*  
  
Shippo- well..ok  
  
Inuyasha-lets make camp we had a big day  
  
Shippo-*stares at kagome*ok*gets his sleeping blankets*goodnight Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha-goodnight*also stares at kagome and realized that he was very worried when kagome was in danger*good night kagome.  
  
Chapter 3 "Inuyasha Dreams"  
  
He's in a forest all alone.then suddenly he sees that kagome is in trouble. A monster is chasing her she yelling out "INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha starts yelling out "kagome,don't worry I'll save you.he runs toward her but something keeps holding him back like if an unbreakable chain gots him in its grasp the monster has got a hold of kagome! Inuyasha starts yelling out "kagome!!" the monster starts eating kagome...  
  
Inuyasha-*awakes with sweat in his face* "kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome-I'm over here! What's wrong??  
  
Inuyasha-*sighs in relief* good your alright..  
  
Shippo- of course sh'e alright you saved her yesterday.  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha.thank you.for saving my life I though I was a goner.thsnk you for protecting me.  
  
Inuyasha-*doesn't want kagome to think he likes her*I wasn't protecting you I was protecting the shards you had them in your pocket!!  
  
Kagome-oh that's why you saved me(she's really angry)!!  
  
Shippo-guys don't you think we should be going!!  
  
Inuyasha- yeah we should be on our way lets go.  
  
Kagome-ok  
  
Chapter 4 "Road to Their destination"  
  
Inuyasha leads his little "group" to a road that will lead them to the island.  
  
Inuyasha-well this is the way to the island.I think.  
  
Kagome-you think!!??  
  
Shippo- see that sign it says, "Destiny Road"  
  
Kagome- well I guess.  
  
Inuyasha-shhh!! Hear that?  
  
Shippo and Kagome-*in a whisper*what?  
  
Inuyasha-some ones here....  
  
Fight scene!!!  
  
A big rock monster pops out of the ground!! "Who dares walk on my road" says the rock monster. "Kagome Shippo go find some shelter I'll take care of this over grown rock!". "hey monster meet my SOUL SLASHER!!!" The hit did nothing to the rock monster it just chipped his ear. "ha that didn't hurt you're a weak human" the rock monster. "Human!!??"(That stupid monster shouldn't had said that) "I'll show you human. DEMON SLASHER!!!". This time it knocked off one of the monsters arms off. "Stupid thing you knocked my arm off!!". "hahahahaha huh?" He started to recite a summon "I must call upon my sword darkness". Then a big sword popped out of the ground Inuyasha got the sword then did a "DARKNESS ATTACK!!" and with a swing he killed the rock monster..  
  
Inuyasha- Well I guess we won't be seeing him.  
  
Chapter 5 "Shadow Town"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha-well that fight was fun.  
  
Kagome-wow where did the sword come from!!??  
  
Shippo- im tired lets make camp  
  
Inuyasha-yeah you're right let's make camp.  
  
They make camp. Inuyasha jumps to a near by rock to lean on. But for some strange reason he cant stop looking (or should I say staring) at kagome he starts to realize her beautiful face..  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha-*wakes up*what is something wrong!!??  
  
Shippo-yeah look over there.*points to a strange sorta town*  
  
Inuyasha-when did that get there?  
  
Kagome-should we go?  
  
Shippo um I guess we should we are running out of supplies.  
  
Inuyasha-well lets go.  
  
They walk to the mysterious town.they can't help but notice that all the town is painted pitch dark. They walk to a sign that says "store goods". "I think we have enough gold coins to buy food"says,Kagome. They enter the store..  
  
Store owner-hello may I help you?  
  
Inuyasha-yeah were looking for food. we only have 12 gold coins what can we get  
  
Store owner-12 coins!!!?? That's a lot you could buy the whole food in this store!!  
  
Kagome-but food costs al-  
  
Inuyasha-shut up!! Yeah we'll take all the food*laughs in his brain*  
  
Shippo-Inuyasha look there's a jade shard there!  
  
Inuyasha-!!!??? Hey store owner how much for that worthless shiny thing?  
  
Store owner-it costs1 gold coin but ill give it to you for free just because you bought all the food.  
  
Kagome-*feels horrible*  
  
Inuyasha-*the store owner hands the jewel to him*Shippo.here*throws the shard to Shippo.  
  
Shippo-thanks!!*surprised* he puts the jewel in his skin and becomes more powerful. 


End file.
